


A Ghost of the Past

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post - Jouney's end, Rose didn't meet TenToo till post Jouney's end, TenRose - Freeform, otp, they manage to get though deminsons whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose's life begins to turn for the worst, signs begin to appear of something not of this world. Something that wasn't possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Rose, just come say hi!" Rose's mother whined over the phone, Rose rolled her eyes.

"No, I have to go find a job." She said laughing.

"After?" her mom asked.  
"I'm not looking for anyone right now, just shove off a little won't you?" Rose said, standing up.

"Fine, just come over tonight please." The line went silent. Rose sighed and went to get ready. She quickly showered and dressed. She left the large house, heading towards the city.

Driving always calmed Rose down, she was glad when she was able to get her own car. She always drove when she was agitated. She was starting to get annoyed with her mom, always reminding her to find someone new, but how was she just going to drop the Doctor?  
Rose parked around the corner of the mall, it was either here or Torchwood. Rose though that Torchwood was great, but all that's happened she wanted to stay away. So the shop it was. It wasn't terrible; as long as the dummies didn't come to life again.  
Rose sighed as she walked into the store, a large wave of perfume greeted her. She smiled at the security guard and continued walking.

"Uh, I'm looking for Mrs. Willows." Rose said, feeling anxious.  
The woman behind the cash register nodded her head to the door behind her. Rose knocked before stepping inside.

"Hello!" A friendly voice greeted her. A woman with long black hair, and almost glowing yellow eyes stood up behind the desk in the small office.

"I'm Rose Tyler, I called earlier." Rose said shaking her hand.

"Ah, yes Rose," Mrs. Willow said sitting back down. "Go ahead and sit."

Rose sat down awkwardly, trying to be comfortable. She never liked interviews.

"So, where have you worked?"

"A shop similar to this, I traveled and helped people for a while, and a office." Rose said starting to recall memories from her and the Doctor.

"Traveling, Where'd you go?" Mrs. Willow asked, interested to find out more.

"Egypt, Norway, Italy, Scotland, and America." Rose said.

"Interesting, and the office, what was it called?" 

"Torchwood, the technology industry."

Mrs. Willow nodded, the interview continued. Many of the questions were the same exact ones from Rose's old dimension.

"Alright, thanks. I'll call later this week." Mrs. Willow said, walking around the desk and opening the door for Rose.

They said their goodbyes and Rose continued in with her busy evening. She pulled out her phone, a number she didn't know was on the main screen. Rose ignored it, thinking it was another scam. She drove to her mum's mansion.  
"Hey, Tony!" Rose said lifting up the small boy, he giggled.

"Now where's mummy?" She asked him. He pointed towards the kitchen.

Jackie was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey." Rose said

"Oh, hello. Sorry been busy."  
Rose sat down at the table, Tony walked off. "You tell me."  
"So, how'd the interview go?" Jackie asked, sitting across from Rose.

"Long and dull, nearly the same questions as the last one."

"Well, Tony has been a handful lately."   
"I can always babysit for you." Rose said.

"It's not like that, I don't know what I would do." Jackie said.

"How bout' I take him to my house for a day or two and you get some sleep?" Rose said, glad to do something for her mom.

"Alright, he hasn't seen you in forever either so why not." 

Rose stood up and smiled, "Where's dad at?"

"Upstairs in his office, doing work."   
Rose kissed her mom's cheek and ran up the stairs, checking on Tony for her mom. She knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello?" Peter said quickly opening the door. He smiled as he saw Rose.  
"I'm stealing my brother for a couple days." Rose said laughing 

"Not to be rude, but please. I just want one night of sleep." They both laughed

"So you're the one having to get up."

"Yes, exhausting. I have to take a couple naps a day." 

Rose laughed, it wasn't strange when Peter and her mother got married. She was glad really.

"Dinner!" Jackie called from the kitchen.

Rose and Peter walked down to the kitchen, making jokes and laughing.

"Settle down." Jackie said when they got into the kitchen.

"Alright, alright." Rose said throwing her hands up innocently.  
Dinner was okay, Jackie kept bugging Rose about her job and her love life. Rose say there through it all, picking at her food. Peter laughed silently at some of the things Jackie said.  
Tony nearly fell asleep in his chair. Jackie silently took him up to his bed, as she walked up the stairs Peter turned to Rose.

"You better get out of here now, before she decides to lecture you again." He said.

Rose laughed, "I'll run. See you tomorrow to pick up Tony?"

"Hope so."

Rose pecked his cheek and ran out the door, leaving a note with a fake excuse for her mom. She nearly passed out when she got home. She hadn't been this busy for a couple months, she sighed as she laid in bed. Daydreaming until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke with a start, she looked around her large bedroom. It reminded her of the one she had in the Tardis. When she looked at the clock she sighed.  
4:44 A.M.

Almost every Thursday she wakes up at this time; she has no reason why, it just happens. She rolled over and closed her eyes, hoping she could fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately, only old memories popped into her head. She seemed heard the creeks and bumps of the Tardis. She wished she was able to cry, but she knew she couldn't. Something felt different, she ignored it all. Closing her eyes once again, it only felt like a minute before her alarm began to blare.

Rose sat up, then laid back down. She didn't have any job to go to, nor did she want to go to Torchwood. She decided to go out to the small town just around the corner of her neighbor, quickly getting ready.

Rose sat outside a small, family owned café. It was a little cold, but the sun was out, and there was no cloud in the sky. Rose daydreamed as she sat; her eyes wondering around the small plaza. It held two restaurants, a convenient store, a couple small shops, they were adding more. In the front they had a church and garden, while towards the back they had a large forest.  
Rose's phone buzzed; causing her to jump.

When are you coming to pick up Tony??

Her mother seemed urgent to get rid of the toddler for the rest of the weekend.   
Rose responded,  
Should be there around one or so, need anything?

She looked up from her phone. She had to blink twice, a man. Tall and slender was walking across the street. Rose could only see his back.

"It could be anybody..." she mumbled to herself. She left her money on the table and went to shop.  
Three stores later she was holding three large bags. Sure, she might have gone a little overboard; She bought Tony toys to stay at her house, clothes for both of them and groceries. She packed them into her car and headed off to her mother's.

When she arrived, Tony was hopping around the house. You could hear his laughs from the car. 

"Rosie!" He yelled when she walked in the house. She smiled and picked him up, hearing the tv she walked into the living room.

"Thank lord, he's been running around like that all morning." Jackie said.

Tony tucked his head onto Rose's shoulder, "Well, he might get a nap on the way to my house."

Jackie smiled, she felt lucky to have a little one running around the house. 

"Rose, why do you live so far away?" Jackie asked, she hasn't heard a true answer.

"Because, I wanted to get away from the city. I wanted to find somewhere different, I only lived with you for almost twenty years." Rose said, looking into her mother's eyes.

Her mom's response was barley audible, "Okay Rose, I understand."

Rose felt bad for what she said, but then again she didn't understand why it cause her to act like she did. Rose soon left, gently putting Tony in the back seat of her car. She drove home quicker than usual.

An hour later, Tony was running around Rose's house; leaving a disaster in his wake. Rose smiled and turned back to the Tv, watching the news.

A serious news castor appeared on the screen, "Breaking news, a break in down in central London. Nothing was taken; only strange words and symbols left all over the walls. Police are investigating, if you have any information call the number below."

Images of the symbols flicked onto the screen. The Tardis translated it easily. Rose turned to Tony who sat on the floor, playing with his new action figures.

"Want to go out, buddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony laughed and nodded, Rose lifted him up. Luckily she didn't need to change, so she could get to Torchwood as fast as possible. Only thirty minutes later she was there.

"Rose!" Amanda called from the corner, she looked at Tony who was sitting on Rose's hip. "Tony right?"  
Rose nodded, "Did you hear on the news?"

"No, what is it?"

"Strange symbols, found in one of the stores in central London. Tardis can still translate things; got it easily."

Amanda's eyebrows furrowed, "Why haven't we heard about it then?"  
Only seconds later the phone rang. 

Rose looked at it, "I think that's the call."

Amanda nodded and picked up, Rose stepped around the front desk to visit friends. People waved, some new employees stared has she walled past; like she was a legend. People always said she was, though she though she was just another person. Walking to the very back, a large office sat there. Rose rolled her eyes as she stepped inside.

"Rose! What a surprise, couldn't even last a week without me?"

"Stop flirting Jack." She said laughing.

"Am I? I only set up you and the Doctor's first date." He said smiling proudly.

"You only know that because I told you." 

Tony whined, "Can I be put down?"  
Rose set him down and watched him as he walked around the office.

"Babysitting?" Jack asked.

"For the weekend, hopefully he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Well, he is your brother.."

Rose punched Jack's arm playfully, "I didn't come here for just a visit. I actually have something for you."

"More darkness?" 

"No it's a warning, but it's strange. It's out there." Rose said.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What does it mean?"

"Well it's all over the news, that's the only reason I found out about it."

Jack quickly switched on the small tv in his office. The same man was still on discussing the symbols.

"We are now getting reports that it might be extraterrestrial!" The news castor sounded surprised.

Jack stepped towards the door,  
"Gather up everything! We got work to do."

Rose lifted up Tony again, "Time to go to London, Bud."

The car ride was quick, Tony sang to songs on the radio. Jack laughed and Rose just rolled her eyes. When they pulled up to the scene, cars and cameramen stood everywhere. Police held them back as Jack drove through, people snapped pictures of the van.

"Is it always like this?" Rose asked, she had never really been on a mission. Only worked on the dimension cannon and stuff related to the Doctor.

"No, only when it's mysterious enough."

"Well, I would not like to be on tv."  
Jack smiled at Rose with a mischievous grin, "Aren't you already on it?"

"Not quite." She responded, she looked at Tony who was about to fall asleep. 

Suddenly he looked at Rose with wide eyes, "I'm scared."

"Why? What is there to be scared of?" Rose asked.

Tony looked around, "The monsters."

"You're safe right here with me. Nothing will get to you with me around." Rose said; she didn't want to say monsters weren't real, because they were, She knew it.

"But what about the aliens?" He asked

"I'll protect you from them too."  
Tony sighed with relief, "You're the best big sister ever." 

Rose smiled in blushed, "Thanks."  
Jack smiled and winked at her, she punched his arm again. When they made it through the crowd, police were scattered all over the place. They moved into groups when Rose stepped out of the car. Jack looked at her and shrugged.

"Let's go Tony." She said, opening the door.

Tony jumped out of the car and looked around. He pulled Rose down to his height.

"What are we doing?" He whispered.

"Bout to see something alien, don't tell mum I brought you. Can I trust you?" Rose whispered back, Tony nodded solemnly. Police pointed the way to the markings. Walking through the store, everything was in perfect condition. Nothing even looked like it had been used. When they reached the wall it was pure madness; people looking in books and on computers, people pacing and talking. Some just stared at the wall. 

"Everyone out!" Jack yelled, people stared at him until he brought out his Torchwood badge. They immediately walked away, their heads down.

"Tony, go with Gwen please." Rose said, Gwen smiled at Tony and held out her hand. He gladly took it and was taken towards the back of the store.

"Alright, what does it translate into?" Jack asked, ready to get to business.  
Rose focused on the words, they weren't the most neatly written words.

"He's back." Rose said looking at Jack, "Who's back?"

"Nothing has happened since the Medusa Cascade." 

"Can't be the darkness." Rose said. A small sign caught her eye, it was at the corner of the wall; Round circles and lines. Rose's eyes widened, he couldn't be back, could he?


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stayed awake that night, sleep not willing to come to her. She kept thinking of the days that would never come. Tony sighed loudly from the living room, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. It was a long day for a five year old. Rose closed her eyes, only to no avail. A memory would flicker each time.

She tossed and turned; nothing seemed comfortable, if she tried to read she would end up just reading the same sentence over and over again. Finally she just stared at the window, tears falling down her face. Flashbacks would come and go, but one scene stayed in her mind. The day he let her go.

Everyone who the knew the Doctor was afraid to mention him around Rose. She was angry at him for making her stay, yes. But she knew something could happen and it could end worse than being trapped. She didn't want to make him feel that pain, especially with all of the weight he has on his shoulders.   
She sometimes wished that someone would talk to her about him, someone who would just nod their head and agree. Not counter her with their life or try to point out the good things. She knew they were helping but it just wasn't the way to help her.   
Rose finally feel asleep, thinking of her...

"Rose? Rosie, wake up!" Tony shook Rose, She opened her eyes slowly. Blinking away the sleep, looking at the clock it was Ten on the dot.

"Hey," Rose mumbled "What do you want for breakfast?"

Breakfast was always the first thing on Tony's mind when someone woke up.

"Cinnamon toast and milk?" He asked.

"Simple enough, let me wake up and I'll be there in a second." 

Tony nodded and closed the door when he walked out. Rose sat up in the bed, looking around the room. Her dream was strange, but almost impossible to remember. All she could remember was the Tardis's humming, when Rose was laying in bed it seemed to play a tune, A gentle melody. All she could hear was that during her nights in the Tardis, and she thanked it. 

Getting up she brushed her teeth and hair then quickly making breakfast. They couldn't do anything today, storm clouds rolled in. Tony just quietly ate as Rose made tea for herself.

"What are we going to do today?" Tony asked, breaking the long period of silence.

Rose frowned at the window, "Nothing outside I can tell you that. Maybe rent a movie or play a game? All up to you."

Tony's face lit up, "Can we rent that movie about the dinosaurs?"

Rose laughed and nodded, a low rumble of thunder caused her to jump. Tony laughed when she spilt coffee on her shirt. She told him to go sit on the couch while she changed. Coming back they quickly started the movie. It was more of a cartoon really, but Tony enjoyed it. 

As the credits rolled Rose looked over at Tony, "Do you want lunch now?"

"Can we have grilled cheese?"

"It seems like a good day to have it." Rose said, Tony played with his new toys as she cooked. Her phone began to ring from the bedroom.

"Tony! Can you bring my phone to me?" Rose asked, her hands full.  
Tony raced into the kitchen, giving her the phone. Rose didn't check the number before answering.

"Hello?" She asked.

"How are you?" Her mom's voice seemed to crack.

Rose set everything she was holding down, "What's wrong?"

"Your father has been diagnosed with cancer, he's in the hospital." Jackie said, you could hear her crying.

Rose froze before responding with a shaking voice. "No, please tell me it isn't bad."

"Not currently, but they say most likely it'll get worse."

Rose took a deep breath, calming herself. She could make it through this, right? She had a bad feeling deep down, something wasn't right. 

"Can I visit him?" Rose asked, after a moment of silence.

"At noon, I'll be there too. I'll take Tony." Jackie said.

Rose hung up the phone, it was ten right now. She looked at Tony who sad on the ground, still being his happy self and playing with his toys. He looked exhausted. Rose walked over and picked him up.

"Are you ready for a nap?" She asked. He nodded sleepily, so much for grilled cheese. Rose remade his bed on the couch before going into her room. She couldn't but find herself sobbing, her life has gone to hell and there was little light of getting out.

By noon, Rose's face was cherry red with tears. That was okay, today was a day for tears, even the sky seemed to let out it's feelings. A eerie feeling just sad in the air. Barring down on everyone in the room. Tony had easily fallen asleep between the silence between the adults in his life. 

Rose sat by the window, just looking out. Her dad lied in bed, sleeping off whatever sickness he could fight. Her mom sat next to him a frown on her face.

Suddenly Rose thought of the day before, the writing that she couldn't translate. Looking for him was no longer a game, she knew he was back. But did he mean for her to find the writing? Was it meant for her? Because in the long run it didn't feel like it. It was like he was grabbing someone else's attention, maybe the worlds. For Rose, she knew her Doctor was back and she was willing to go searching.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose looked around the small square, she had finally left the hospital. It hurt to know her father was sick, but leaving him alone to sleep is one of the best things she could do. It was around six and the shops were busy, teenagers and young adults alike grabbing a coffee after school or work. Rose walked into the park; she had never been inside it, though Tony had begged her multiple times. It seemed a lot darker in the park, the trees were so close together that little sunlight came through. Rose ended up sitting at a stone bench, she didn't know why she was here, sitting in a muddy park. All she knew is she couldn't go home at the moment.

The empty house would just bug her, she should call Jack. He's been here for her since the very begging of this mess. No, he wasn't immortal but he was just a good friend. Checking up on Rose every once in a while, asking her out to lunch, asking her what it was like with the doctor, he was her best friend. She didn't know how she could cope without him.

Rose just sat on the bench all day, no one questioned her. She was a daughter of a big-shot, that's another reason she lived out here; you can live in peace. Though, Rose's was everything but. She pondered random thoughts all day, until dusk had came. Causing it to feel like night in the park, kids and their parents were leaving. Rose just stood up and walked out of the park. Truly she was walking with no reason. She found herself at her car, she just drove home. 

Was this what is was like when you lose someone? Yes, it was, this happened when she was left here the first time. Sometimes she thought of what would have happened if she held on for a couple more seconds, would it have helped? Would she still be with her Doctor? Her heart seemed to yearn for him, it felt like it was trying to push out of her chest when she thought of him. She was still in love, that tiny little part of hope she had was alive. It was begging to be found and to figure out what it meant. What those words meant, "He's Back."

Rose has another sleepless night, her eyes hadn't even tried to close. They stayed open against her will, forcing her to think about the Doctor. With bags under her eyes and no motivation at all, she finally decided to call Jack.

"Hello?" Jack answered the phone, it was around five.

"I don't know what to do," Rose said "How can I help in all this mess?"

Jack paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "You can help by looking at the bright side of things first off, Rose. Second of all, why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I was trying to get myself together."

"It's always easier to talk, at least for me. Don't blame this all on yourself, you haven't done anything. It's all in a corse of life." Jack said

"I wish that life had a pause button."

Jack laughed, "Don't we all, I'm driving up to your house. No if, ands, or buts."

Rose hesitated, "Okay."

The phone went silent, Rose got out of bed and washed her face. Trying not to look as horrible as she did. She was pale and her face seemed to be baggy from being sleep deprived. Her eyes looked as old as the Doctor's, just so dull and sad. No excitement or passion, just sadness that sat there. Rose started tea as soon as Jack walked through the door.

"Since when did you have a key?" Rose asked trying to sound happy.

"Since you left a extra set at Torchwood." Jack said entering the kitchen, "You don't mind do you?" 

Rose shook her head, Jack smiled sadly and pulled her into a hug. 

"Why do all the bad things happen to me?" She asked

"Because the world thinks you're to extraordinary."

"You always know what to say." 

Jack smiled, his eyes a little brighter, "That I know."

Rose made a small breakfast, just eggs and bacon. Jack ate most of what she made, she ate little. Nearly no appetite, the only reason she did eat was because Jack made her. 

"I want to help with finding the Doctor." Rose said. 

Jack looked at her with raised eyebrows, "From what you have told me he seems to come around when he wants. Let's not make a wild goose chase out of it."

Rose sighed and began picking at her eggs. It was strange, everything in her life was changing again. It was to fast, to fast for her to handle. She was stronger than this, but all of her strength had left her as he left her the second time. She looked up at Jack, who was looking at her with worried eyes.

"If he is back, he will find you. I don't think he could just ever give you up." Jack said.

"Why hasn't he already found me?" 

"Because it takes time for a ghost to appear."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose walked out of the small shop running into a man. She was about to say sorry and walk off until she looked at the man's face. His eye's seemed sad and tired unlike anyone else's.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"How can you tell it was me?" He asked, he wore a bowtie, his black hair fell into his face as he talked.

Rose's heart swelled, her Doctor was here. Breaking walls that could collapse dimensions, "Your eyes." She seemed to whisper.

He looked at his feet and smiled, "Anyone can tell it's me once they've seen them." 

"How are you here, the walls are closed again aren't they?"

"I broke them, I had to get rid of someone," he sighed "Someone I can't stand."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, "Who?"

"He's me, he's a meticrisist. Part human- part timelord," The Doctor said, "He was made in battle, he has committed genocide. I can't stand him anymore."

"Why are you bringing him here?" Rose asked

"Because he needs fixing Rose, and you fixed me."

Rose's heart pounded, "So, you're leaving him here, just abandoning him?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not abandoning him."

Rose glared at him, "I'm not a babysitter, I've been through a lot lately and I'm not going to deal with anything else." 

She tried walking away, but the Doctor grabbed her shoulder, "You think I don't know that? I've been here for two months now. Your father has been diagnosed with cancer. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed away for a while hoping that I didn't put to much weight on you."

"Really, because last time I checked you left me here! Abandoned me!" Rose's eyes swelled with tears.

"I didn-" the Doctor caught himself, "Did it look like I wanted to leave you here? I can't take you back to the other dimension, you're dead there. Here you can live day to day life."

"Did you realize I would have to learn how to live life without you? The man I loved and adored, who showed me what life could really be. Then I was thrown into this life again, the only thing to do is hide from photographers. Do you really think that could add up to anything you showed me?" Rose let all her anger out.

"If you had stayed, you could've been killed, or I would have had to watch you die and wither away. Do you know how much that would've hurt me?" 

Rose looked at her feet, "I'm sorry."

The Doctor pulled her into a hug, "What's there to be sorry about?"

Rose took in his familiar sent, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"I had to wipe Donna's memory, I watch my best friends slip away, it hurts." 

Something became warm between to two, the Doctor released Rose and pulled out his Tardis key. A yellow glow surrounded it.

"I have to go soon." He said, Rose heard him say it as if it was one of the most painful things he had ever said.

"What about the meticrisist?" Rose asked him.

"He's somewhere, he stormed off."  
The Doctor said.

"I'm not promising you anything about him." Rose said.

"I understand, I guess. He's just a way to replace me in your life." The Doctor said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You know nothing can replace you."

The Doctor nodded, "Promise not to forget me?"

Rose chuckled, Just don't forget me."

The Doctor pulled her into one last hug, "I could've talked to you sooner, if I wasn't such a coward."

"Sometimes it's better to be a coward." Rose said, looking into his tired eyes.

He smiled, his eyes staying exactly the same. Everything about him was strange, people just to seem to stare at him. The key glowed one last time.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler."

"Just keep my world safe, please."

As he walked of, he turned one last time, "When I don't save you humans?"

Rose laughed, she stood in the same place for a couple minutes. Until she could no longer hear the Tardis's wheezing. She realized there was still a Doctor here, a mad one, but a Doctor for her. The man always seemed to choose the right times to come around.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been three days since the Doctor arrived and left. Leaving Rose with a copy of himself. She had no idea what this man looked like, she doesn't know what to call him, she was left clueless with someone she was expected to fix. She just walked around all day; like she lost a dog. Sure, it seemed to be a hopeless cause but it was worth a shot. Finding a copy of the man you love who left you years ago, who could give up that? Rose, who had gotten used to her boring life again was ready for a adventure.

No, it didn't have to be time and space; but somewhere out of this mess. Somewhere where she could be free and able to forget what happened for a minute. Maybe she would give this man a try, maybe it would take away the pain she has had. 

Rose sat at the coffee shop, that lanky man she saw two months ago was back. This time she could see his face. Across the street: his eyes brown, face stern, and his hair sticky-uppy. It was him, the one she fell in love with, standing across the street.

"Doctor!" She called, it coming natural to her. He looked around, confused why someone would call him the Doctor in this world. Only a small group of people would call him that here. When he looked directly in front of him, Rose was walking across the street. His /Rose/. He stood up and ran to her; pulling her into a crushing hug.

"You look like you." She said into his chest.

"I am him, before he regenerated." The human Doctor said.

Rose's laugh left as quickly as it came, "What'd you do, he ditched you here and just told me you committed genocide." 

"I did, killed what's left if the Daleks. He was mad; had a fury not even I could understand."

Rose sighed, soon taking in another breath of him. His familiar smell lingered when she pulled back to look into eyes. They weren't as heavy but the sadness was there; it was their to show what he had been through. Another type of battle scar, the one someone rarely noticed. 

"Are you sure about me? I'm a mess, I'm trouble, I'm death, but I'm not him." The Doctor said to her, she placed her hand on his chest. A faint beat of his heart sat there, no it wasn't her Doctor; but he had given her so much. Why not try to return it?

He looked at her, with those eyes she missed so much. The ones she dreams of, the ones she thought she would never see again. Those beautiful, sad, brown, eyes. 

"I never thought I would see you again." She choked on her words.

"I'll always get to you, one way or another." The Doctor said, pushing her hair out of her face. He seemed afraid to touch her; acting like he could break her. 

"It seems so." Rose said, a single teardrop running down her cheek.

The Doctor tilted he's head to the side, "I always will, it doesn't matter how long it would take me."

Breathlessly, Rose laughed. Questions and thoughts whirled through her mind. Only one thing would come out of her.

"I love you." She seemed to whisper.

The Doctor inhaled sharply, he didn't know how to respond. He loved her, he knew that. He knew that he was new at this too. He was still lost, still angry, maybe her love would help him. Help him get over the fact that he won't be able to see the Tardis of a while, get over that he was abandoned, get over that he  
made a huge mistake.

"I love you too." He said, it felt like hours between the seconds he thought over it. He finally said it, that's what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic I wrote a while ago and I regret nothing.  
> ~Bucks~


End file.
